Eternal Dusk
by Marishkabell
Summary: RE-POSTING. Follow on from Breaking Dawn. The Cullens move to Juneau after Charlie's suspicious death. What dangers await them? Will Edward finally realise that Bella doesn't need his constant protection? BxE, AxJ, ExR, CxE, JxR. BPOV
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series, and I wish she had made more!**

**This is a re-post of my original story. I haven't changed much. Enjoy, Review and Subscribe!**

**Prologue**

Death comes to everyone at some point. At least, that's what I used to think. Death means little to me, I have all I want. I have my husband, my daughter, my family – most of which are immortal. There are now so many of us that even the Volturi feel threatened. So much has happened, so much has been gained. But soon, so much will be lost.


	2. Death

**I do not own twilight... unfortunately.**

**1. Death**

It only feels like a few months since my husband, Edward, turned me into a vampire. In reality though, it has been almost seven years. Renesmee no longer thinks of Jacob as an Uncle, – which I had hoped she would – but as a boyfriend. I cringed. The thought of that just made me so angry. It didn't help that tomorrow we were going to Charlie's funeral.

It is sad to think of your parents passing, and if I didn't have Edward, it would be almost unbearable. The whole Cullen family are attending, along with the wolf pack, – Billy passed a few months back, which really hurt Charlie – Sue Swan, – formerly Clearwater – and my mother Rene. Thinking of this, even with my brain being roomier than before, was still a struggle.

"What's up love?" Edward asked. The sound of his velvet voice startled me. I thought that I would get used to him sneaking up behind me at some point, though I was thinking much to hard to hear what was going on behind me as I stared out the large window. Alice was talking with Renesmee about what they would wear to the funeral, while Jasper and Emmet were placing bets on something trivial.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about the funeral that's all." I answered. He pulled me into his now warm chest, burying his face into my hair.

"I know. You have to remember though that this was going to happen eventually." I cringed at this thought. I never wanted to think about it years ago. It didn't help that we were planning to move to Juneau in a few weeks as well – which just so happens to be where my plan B was set before I was turned.

"I realise that, but I didn't expect it to come so fast." I spoke, my words growing weaker towards the end of the sentence; it was times like this that I wished that I could cry. I composed my face before carrying on. "I know that you warned me that time feels quicker when your a vampire, but it seems too quick, what with the move and everything." I started to feel the panic grow in my voice, so I stopped talking so as not to worry Edward.

"Shh, love. If it hurts you to think about Charlie..." he paused to think about how to put it. "...passing, then think about how happy he was when he was alive." Edward had a point, but I couldn't get Charlie's face out of my mind. All contorted in pain. I was the one who found him...

"Edward!" I screamed down the phone "Come out to the forest by my old house quick! Bring Carlisle and hurry! Charlie's hurt!" Charlie was laid on the floor of the forest bleeding. He had a huge gash in his right leg and another in his torso. I could control my thirst better than normal knowing that he was my family and I would never forgive myself if I hurt him. All too fast, Edward appeared with Carlisle quick on his heels, a large black bag in his hands.

"Edward, get back. There's too much blood." I stammered. I never really had a problem with human blood anymore, and I wished I could say the same for Edward. He clenched his fists as he saw and smelled the blood. "Carlisle, is there any chance..." I couldn't finish my sentence. It was too horrible to even think about Charlie getting hurt, let alone...dying.

"I'm not sure, his heart rate's high, and he's lost a lot of blood." Carlisle said, with a solemn tone in his voice. Just then, Charlie woke from his unconsciousness, of which I had vague memories of my own experiences in unconsciousness from my human life.

" Be strong Bells, I love you. Edward, make sure she doesn't drink me" He half smiled. "It's my time. Something you three probably won't have. I love you." I heard his last heartbeat under my tearless sobs. The pain wrenched through my chest just as it had when Edward left – unfortunately the pain is something my vampire mind can't even forget.

"NO!" I screamed. I sat there screaming while Edward held me, his face buried in my hair and rocking me forward and back. "Who could have... what could have..." I said, unable to finish my sentences.

"I don't think I've smelled the scent before, i think it could be a nomad. You probably scared him or her away" What Carlisle had just said triggered something, I could feel my mouth welling up with venom and i was ready to track down whoever was going to feed off my father. "Bella, calm. We need to get Charlie to the Hospital. I can't come with you though. It would raise too many suspicions. Edward, Go to the house and call the ambulance. Bella and I will make it look like he had an accident in the Kitchen or Something. I don't think Sue's Home. Go." Without a second thought, Edward shot toward the house. I helped Carlisle take Charlie's body into the house, and laid him, gently, on the floor. We carefully wiped a few knifes with his now cold blood and placed them in specific places. Then Carlisle put a Ball of socks on the floor. Our story was that we found Charlie, almost dead, on the kitchen floor when we came down to visit. The sight of his face the last time i saw him would haunt me for eternity...

"Mom?" I heard through my daydreaming. I didn't realise that Jacob was now here. I saw her face and knew before she put her hand to my face what she wanted.

"Fine, but be back by..." I paused to look at the clock. I couldn't keep track of time recently. I daydreamed too much. Seeing that it was 5 in the afternoon i responded "... 2. We are all going for a hunt." I saw the disappointment in her eyes. I usually let her have till 7 in the morning, just before we left for our jobs.

Jacob smiled at me as Renesmee danced over to him, almost as gracefully as Alice. They walked out the door and climbed into Jake's old Rabbit. I suddenly heard a growl coming from beside me. Edward never liked the thought of Jacob being near Renesmee, though he never really showed his distaste.

"Why must you let this go on love. Jacob will be able to stop phasing soon, and then what will Renesmee do? We cant let her grow too attached."

"But Edward, we cant keep them away. Its stupid really, i know, but think abut how we were, we still are. It hurts to stay away for too long. Besides, I dont think Jacob will want to stop phasing. Hes been doing a late night patrol twice a week, and thats probably so he _doesn't_ start aging."

"But..." I stopped him there. We'd had this conversation too many times before. He would always end it by changing the subject, or kissing me.

" If Jacob is what Renesmee wants, then she can have him." I sternly told him before he could sway me any further. "Besides, she deserves to be as happy as us." He smiled his crooked smile, then we both ran to the cottage.

**AN: So there we go. the start of what I hope to be regular posting. I dont have a beta, so any mistakes, please forgive. If anyone is interested in being my beta please let me know.**

Review and all that Jazz!


	3. Familiar Visitors

**AN: As usual... I dont own anything!**

2. Familiar Visitors

"Bella, it's time to go." whispered Edward. Already a day has passed. Where did the time go? Has another day already gone by? I was missing more of my family's un-ending life every day. "What were you just thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing really," I lied "Just about when Sue was telling Charlie about werewolves, and..." I hesitated. I hated that Charlie knew. "...us. He seemed so calm then, like he always knew it, but couldn't be sure. I still can't understand his reaction." By this time we were already outside and getting into Edward's silver Volvo.

Edward let out a slight chuckle, and then sighed, "Now do you see my frustration all those years back? You must have gotten that unreasonable understanding gene from him." I saw his point, and gave up. I didn't feel like talking. For the rest of the ride I just listened to Alice and Renesmee plan a shopping trip for when we were in Juneau.

After the Funeral, we went back home, to find a broken window. All of us – except Renesmee and Jake – went to see what broke it. Inside, there was a large rock, bigger than any Human could carry, with a note attached to it.

_I've found a hole in your shield, how interesting. You are lucky I didn't let my friend drain him, but that was simply for my gain. You must be in so much pain right now. Good. You will never catch us. We are both just waiting to kill the only vampire that Aro thinks is more powerful than us! By our scent you probably know who this is. Eternal life has its price._

The angry letter writer was right; her stench along with her brother's was all over the rock and letter. It was Jane and Alec. But why would they want to kill me? Was it simply as they stated in the letter? Was it really just because Aro wanted me in the Volturi more than he wanted them? All this woke me up from my Quiet suffering for my father. I filled with rage. My eyes filled with a reddish tint, and a low growl escaped from my chest. My posture tightened. I hadn't used my shield in so long, that it shocked me when it sprang out of me, and I could feel half of forks underneath it.

"Bella's back!" cried Emmett, clearly pleased with my sudden outburst. I brought back my shield, to only protect myself again, and lunged at him, pushing him to the stairs. "What the hell!" he said, clearly annoyed that I had caught him off guard like that.

"Emmet, that was out of line. Here, read this." Edward handed him the note. His face turned grim and he looked at me apologetically.

"Who's coming with me to find the trail?" I half snarled.

"No, you can't go. That's what they want. Emmet, Jake, Jasper?" Carlisle said trying to soothe me.

"On it!" Jake said, already taking his shirt and shoes off.

"Actually, I don't think there's much point." I reasoned. "Just before, my shield covered half of forks. They probably got here just after we left, when they were out of Edward's range."

"We will still follow it, to see where they went. Make sure you keep your shield over us." And with that, Jasper took off, with Jacob and Emmett flanking him.

I sat down, concentrating on keeping them all under my shield. It wasn't hard considering that I hadn't used it in weeks. Edward sat with me, playing with my hair and brushing his velvet hand down my neck. It was amazing at how long it had been since we'd last been in this situation. But this time I was ready to fight.

Emmet and Jasper have taught me a lot on the past few years. Jasper taught me all the simple moves to watch out for, and avoid using. Most of these moves consisted of going for the obvious kill, and attacking from the obvious side. Emmet was my opponent for the most of it, and taught me how to control my strength at the start so that I wouldn't hurt anyone.

A lot of help that was.

"They went to the east, probably back to Italy." Jasper called as he entered the room.

"No, by what they said, they must have left the Volturi" mused Carlisle.

"For Fuck Sake!" I cussed. "Why is it always me that is being hunted! I am fed up of this! We need to find and kill them now!"

I was ranting a good minute before I finally calmed down.

"Love, we will do all that, and maybe more, but first we need to concentrate on the move. I think its best if we move sooner rather than later, that way, if they decide to come find us then everyone we know will be safe." Edward's voice was calming, but my mood probably had more to do with Jasper's mood control. " We should leave in two days. That gives us enough time to pack. Carlisle, you should call Mervin. If everyone gets their rooms packed so we can load the truck tomorrow." I could immediately see that Edward always planned the move.

Me, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob went to the cottage, and packed what we could. We dismantled all the large furniture and took it all to the big house. Jake helped Renesmee pack all her things into boxes. This was probably the last time I was able to speak to Edward in private until we got settled into Juneau. I could still see that he was overprotective of me, so I had to do something to lighten the mood.

"So who's Mervin?" I asked, as if clueless to his tension.

"Just a human that lets us use a few of his many trucks to move with. Free of charge, of course." He flashed my favourite smile.

"Of course." I agreed, hoping that the conversation would last a bit longer. Edward picked up two boxes, and gave them to me, and then picked up two for him.

"That's the last of the stuff. The trucks will be here in a few hours so we can start loading it all then." We ran side by side, dodging the trees, towards the big, almost empty house.

**AN: Please review and follow! I'd love to hear your comments!**


	4. The Journey

**AN: As always, Stephanie Meyer is the beauty behind this beast...  
**  
3. The Journey

If we had left during the night, we would be almost there by now, but Jake wanted one last patrol, for old time's sake. Most of the original wolf packs had stopped phasing now, and it was only Seth and Jacob left. They both have decided that while Jake is with us, Seth will stay to protect the reservation and forks – Jake, Sam and Carlisle had re-settled the agreement 30 years ago. We were now allowed on the reservation, providing we don't bring in non-vegetarian vampires in with us, and they now protected the whole town. Seth, as what I called 'the beta', took over from Paul, as the reservation alpha, while Jake is the town alpha.

We were stuck in the morning freeway rush hour, and the radio was playing crappy tunes. Carlisle and Esme were in one truck, Jasper and Alice in another, and Jake and Renesmee were in the third. For a family that doesn't really need much, we sure do have a lot of things. Jake Felt protective of his truck, as it had most of the Cullen cars, and his new Porsche Carrera GT. Rose and Emmett were in Rose's car, with the roof down, blasting Emmett's latest CD_._ His taste in music was awful. Edward and I were in his Volvo, and we were unfortunately sat behind Rose and Emmett.

It was strange that most of my family, even Alice, liked to keep their cars for years. The only car that has changed is my Ferrari, which Edward agreed didn't suit me. We sold it to a Ferrari collector, and bought a silver Porsche Panamera Turbo.

When the radio thought it would be fun to play _The Jackson Five – ABC _I had to turn it off. I still couldn't believe that was a classic after all this time.

"You used to like that song when you were human. What's wrong?" Edward mused, obviously trying to keep his worried tone under wraps.

"That was when I was human, and I forgot about that, but apart from that, nothing really." I tried to keep my answer light, so I could ask a question that I knew I would regret later. "Edward, how much do you love me?" I asked quietly, because I knew he could hear me.

"What kind of question is that? You should know that one, love" He answered, and leaned over to kiss me. I moved away before his lips touched mine, causing him to kiss the headrest.

"I'm serious. Its bugging me that you are as over protective as me as you were when I was human."

He pursed his lips, and then answered.

"Think about when you first met the Volturi, what Alice did to protect Jazz. It's the same thing, but for us maybe more. Us vampires are very protective of our, for lack of a better word, 'mates'. Tell me that if anyone threatened my like you wouldn't be protective of me."

"I guess your right -" He cut me off mid sentence.

"Of course I'm right. Now come here -" I wasn't going to let him finish that sentence. I moved almost instantly towards him, and pressed my lips against his. We had to stop after about a minute, because the traffic was getting lighter.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked after a few minutes. That was his hint to say _Bella, cut your shield off so I can check you're not planning anything I wouldn't approve of. _I hated when he did that. I pushed the shield so it didn't protect me anymore – I was getting really good at it now – and let my mind wander for a few minutes. Thinking about Juneau and how the school would differ from what I could remember of forks. There was no hope, however, of trying to compare it to Phoenix, as I couldn't really remember that part of my life any more.

_Satisfied? _I thought to him.

"With what?"

I released my shield and relaxed.

"With my mind not thinking of Jane." I muttered.

"Yeah, in that case I am" He smiled smugly. "Love, you think you could put your shield over me? I'm getting overloaded with Jacob's thoughts about Nessie right now."

He didn't have to say any more than that. I could sympathise. Nessie sometimes showed me what she thought about Jake. I put my shield over him, and he sank into his seat, obviously more comfortable now.

"You know who they remind me of?"Edward said. "Emmett and Rose, though luckily Nessie and Jake are a 'light' version."

"That is lucky. Though I can't imagine anyone being as bad as them" I chuckled, and Edward joined in. The traffic was getting much thinner now, and we started seeing signs for the turning to Juneau. I started thinking of Jane again, and how I was going to find her, or her me. She obviously has trained in battle combat now that she knows her precious little gift can't touch me. And the same with Alec. They seemed so scary and dominating in through my fuzzy human eyes, but when I last saw them, they just seemed childish and vulnerable.

My eyes were fixated on Edwards face. I was glad he didn't have scars like Jasper. Another little errant thought, I know, but it would have been just too off putting. I loved my Edward, just the way he was. And that's all I can say.

**AN: Hope you liked it. Please Review and Follow!**


	5. New Home

4. New Home

We were unpacking everything, when Esme suddenly gasped with laughter at something Renesmee showed her.

"Of course we will have enough room for everyone. This house is bigger than our last. Lets get unpacked and then we will sort out yours and Jacob's sleeping arrangements." She smiled. Great. Even more room for people who didn't sleep.

"Now," said Carlisle, "Let's get the arrangements sorted." Esme was right. This house was much larger than in Forks.

"Esme and I will take the room on the ground floor just over there," he pointed to a small corridor. "Which is just next to where my study is. The rest of you can fight over the rooms. I will only say one thing. _Try_ not to dismember each other." And with that, he left to set his study up, and Esme left to decorate her room.

All we knew was that there were three floors. Carlisle and Esme had taken the Ground floor bedroom. Alice ran through the house quickly, and came back.

"I went and saw that there are three doors to bedrooms on the first floor, and one on the second. To keep it fair, Bella, you have to think of a number to go with each room. And we have to guess what numbers they are. I pick seven." I knew she already knew what her room was going to be. So there was no point in changing my numbers just to confuse her.

"You get the room closest to the stairs on the first floor."

"Three!" Emmett almost screamed.

"You and Rose get the room next to Alice's"

"Four or twenty" Renesmee squealed, she found this amusing.

"You got four right, and you get the room next to Rose and Emmett."

"Yes! Come on Jake lets go unpack our stuff!"

_And that leaves us the room on its own._ I thought to Edward, whilst letting my shield down for a second.

_Don't you dare tell them that I planned that! As far as they know it was fair!_ I hissed through my mind, and then put the shield back up.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he said, and pulled me closer to him, holding my waist to his hips.

It was just when the sun started to rise that Edward and I finally got our room sorted. Alice, of course, made sure all the rooms had big enough closets, and the ones that didn't were being extended during the week. I was glad that mine was large enough. I went to change my clothes when Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked, as he pulled me close to him. I buried my face in his chest, smelling his sweet scent.

"I was just going to get changed. Do you really think Alice would let me wear the same thing twice?" I asked humorously. For some reason, he didn't take it as a joke. He ran into the closet, and grabbed me a black, knee length skirt and a light blue cotton shirt.

"Why the Alice choice?"

"It's _my _choice, not Alice's. Besides, sometimes I think Alice is right. You do under dress sometimes. You need to start getting your act together if you want to master the crowd at high school. Today though, we are going to find a new meadow. Though if we cant find one, I'm sure it wont take long to run to Forks." He smiled his crooked smile, and then went to go get himself some clothes.

We were the only ones out of our room this early. Taking advantage of that, Edward went to get a small key.

"Do you know what this is? I found it on the floor in our room. Follow me." He darted out the front door and headed towards a wall covered in ivy. There was a small, red, wooden door with a small keyhole. It didn't take me long to figure out what he had found.

Edward unlocked the door, and pushed it open carefully so he didn't break it. Inside, was a lawn, almost exactly a replica of _our_ meadow.

"Is this real, or did you do this?"

"Real as can be, and its ours. Its hidden just enough, and in just the right place so that no one else knows about it. Its ours."

"It's beautiful" I whispered, as I took in the sweet fragrance of the grass. There were dew droplets everywhere, and snow was starting to fall. It was our own magical little meadow, just like in Forks. We lay down and stared up into the sky, letting the snow settle on us. It was still strange to see that the snow melted when it hit the ground, but not me or Edward. I realised, back when I was still human, that this would have mesmerized me. Now it was just a part of being a vampire. No big deal.

Just then, we heard a stir in the house. We quickly locked the door on our way out, and made our way to the kitchen.


End file.
